


The Screaming Match

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Series: Angst filled pairing of Mycroft/Molly [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly, BAMF Mycroft, F/M, No fluffy, all angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Molly having a fight on a dark London street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Screaming Match

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters this work is purely for entertainment.
> 
> This scene was a reqest. I have also had a few more requests for a darker, not so fluffy Mycroft/Molly pairing so I have created various series for my works to make it easier for readers. If this is what you like enjoy! If you want fluffy -- please see my other series/stories :) Thank you.

 

Molly had her door open and was getting out well before the sleek black car slowed to a stop. She strided down the street into the gray London night not looking back.

Mycroft was still in mid-sentence as the car door closed behind Molly. His shocked brain raced to comprehend what had just happened. Looking over at the suddenly empty seat he began to fumble with his seatbelt latch.

Once free and out of the car he was forced to run down the street after her. “Dr Hooper! How dare you run away from me! I demand that you stop this instant!”

Molly turned on her heels and shouted towards Mycroft. “You’ve got some nerve to speak to me that way after what you have done!”

Mycroft came to a stop a few paces from her. It was unclear if this was due to him being out of breath or the fact he wasn’t going to give Molly the satisfaction of his traveling one more step closer to her. Molly was facing Mycroft, hands on hips and her eyes shooting daggers.

"I did what I had to do. Why can’t you understand that?!" Mycroft, his umbrella left in the car was making emphatic gestures with both hands.

"Had to do?" Molly scoffed with a mocking tone. "What sort of excuse is that? Nothing justifies what you have done!" To accompany the shouting Molly was pointing the first finger of her right hand straight at Mycrofts face.

Mycroft was having an extraordinarily difficult time coming to terms with the disrespect he was being shown. The fact it was coming from Molly made it even more painful.

"You listen to me," his voice now a sinister hiss as he walked towards her — invading her personal space. "His motives were unknown. I. Had. No. Choice. " He locked his gaze on her and clenched his jaw.

"Why?"Molly screamed. "What could have warranted that sort of retaliation?"

Mycroft continued in a near whisper, “How can you be so bloody daft?”

Her eyes narrowed. Molly said nothing and stood her ground.

Mycroft stared at the woman standing in front of him. An unlikely adversary for someone in his position but here she was demanding answers that were painful to give. He let out a sigh full of stress and anger hoping he wouldn’t regret what he was about to say. “You. You might have been in danger,” the words tumbled out of Mycroft.

Molly took a stumbling step back. The words stung as much as a physical slap.

"What?" Molly asked, her eyes now wide with fear.

"I will do anything. Do you hear me? Anything," Mycroft added emphasis to this word, "to keep you safe."


End file.
